Saving you
by inuzukagirl1
Summary: Dean would do everything for his family. Cas learned that it is important to save the ones you care about. They give themselves the promise, to do everything to keep each other save. But they didn't know how soon they would have to keep their promise. /Destiel, protective!Cas at the beginning, then hurt!Cas, protective!Dean


_This is a prompt writen for mysterylullaby from tumblr. But in fact this is only the first chapter of this story. I will write more soon :)_

_**prompt:**__ kidnapped? not a/u but like cas takes dean away so as to protect him or whatnot _

_I wish you great fun._

Dean looked around in the big room and suddenly he heard someone screaming.

"Who is that?", he asked.

Nobody replied. When he tried to get to the front door to see from where the moaning come from, he got disturbed by a little rustling. The rustling from angle-wings. And there was only one angel, who was able to find him.

Cas.

Dean turned around and of course there was Cas standing behind him.

"You gotta help me. There is somebody getting tortured. We have to save him... or her, I don't know."

"No, Dean. We gotta go."

"Yeah, we gotta go save him."

"No. It's a trap."

Dean shook his head angrily and tried to walk by Cas, but Cas just lift his hand, touched Deans forehead with two fingers and suddenly they where somewhere else.

"What? Cas, what did you do?", Dean screamed furiously.

Cas looked at Dean sad. "I... It was a trap. They wanted to kill you! They where really many demons, two Shape-Shifters and Eve was also there. We had to flee. It was necessary."

Dean pinched his lips angrily together, he was shaking, and he just turned around and walked away.

Cas grumbled and walked behind him. He had to make sure Dean wont get hurt.

"Dean. There was nobody. It was just Eve screaming because she wanted to trick you. They would have torn you apart. They. Would. Have. Killed. YOU!" Cas felt offended because he only tried to project his best friend and he was only insulting him. "I just tried to project you.", Cas mumbled.

Deans face softened.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sure you tried to protect me. You always do."

Dean looked at Cas and tried to smile. Cas smiled back tired, he didn't believe Dean and the zapping had weakened him.

He had zapped them away really much, and before he zapped Dean here, he had to fight two angles to reach him. And now his body was shaking because of the weakness and Cas just blacked out.

Dean heard a thud and he turned around.

Cas was lying on the ground and his eyes were closed. Dean run to his unconscious friend and knelt next to him.

"Cas? Cas, what happened?", he murmured concerned.

Cas didn't answer, he was just breathing heavily.

Dean lifted Cas gently. It was easy because the angle wasn't heavy.

Dean knew he had to go somewhere save. He can't let Cas lay here on the ground. He would get hurt and Cas gave up everything for him.

So he carried his fainted friend till he fortunately reached a little house.

The door was open and so Dean entered.

He laid Cas down on the couch and sat next to him.

Suddenly he discovered a faint glow coming out of Cas' chest and shining through Cas' Shirt.

Did... did somebody wounded Cas with an angle-sword?, Dean asked himself.

He gently opened up Cas' Shirt and there was really a big wound in his chest.

Dean looked desperate him. Somebody hurted Cas.

He had to help his friend.

He jumped up and searched for a first aid kit. He finally found one in the bathroom. He opened it up and he took some bandage.

Then he carefully wrapped it around Cas' Wound. The blood stopped running, but the glow continued.

Dean sat next to Cas and held his hand.

After some time Cas woke up again. He looked around confused.

"Dean?", he whispered huskily.

Then he had to cough and Dean pulled him up, so he was able to breathe right.

"Are you okay?", Dean asked worried.

"Yes, I am. What happened?"

"You just fainted because of the wound on your chest. Who did do this to you?"

Cas shook his head. "He is already dead."

Suddenly Dean reached out and pulled him.

"Oh I was so worried. You know you were hurt, why did you save me? You could have died. It was so stupid what you did. They could have kill you." Dean had started to scream at Cas.

Dean was really concerned. He also didn't want any of his friends to die and he definitely didn't like to see Cas like this. So weak, so hurt, so sad.

"I had to. They would have killed you.", Cas whispered in Deans ear.

Tears were running out of his eyes. "I had to, don't you understand? I just want you to be safe."

"Shhh. Everything's fine. You saved me. I am proud of you."

Dean looked at Cas and he could see that they face of his friend lightened up.

"You are not angry at me, because you shouted at me?"

"No, I am not. I was just so worried. I am sorry. It isn't your fault."

Dean sat back and looked onto the ground.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there.", he lifted his head and smiled at Cas.

"Thanks for saving me.", Cas replied and he also started to smile again.

Here it was so peaceful, so wonderful, so quiet. No fighting, no demons, no shape-shifters. Everything was fine here.

They stayed till Cas' wound was healed, and then they had to go again.

Dean was forcing Cas to zapp them back to Sam.

Then they were in the US again, standing in front of Bobby's house.

"Thank you.", said Dean again and hugged Cas.

Cas also smiled and hugged Dean back. "You know I would always save you. You would do it too."

"Yeah I would. You are a part of my family."

"Okay... I have to go. But I swear I will come back later."

And so Cas disappeared, Dean turned around and they both were alone for a short time thinking about the things they said right now, not knowing how soon they would have to keep their promise.


End file.
